Shinigami's Rulebook
by Shakalos123
Summary: (to be honest, this is just to satisfy you lot until the story is released.) This book. a grand tome of laws that must be enforced to stop the apocalypse.(that is the students of beacon) and it's no surprise that it gets a mind of its own.(again, guess who.) I don't own RWBY, just my OCs. and stay tuned, you might see a rule or two in the fic itself. soon be migrating to wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest, I didn't think that I'd do this, but rereading certain fics gave me the confidence to start this.**

 **Sorry not sorry**

 **Anyway this'll be a great funny appetizer for you guys till the real story comes out. Expect a few spoilers for the story though.**

 **I don't own rwby, you should know this by now.**

 **P.S. the majority of these rules will be centered around Jaune, Rose, Ruby, Sebastian, Kamui, and Jet because for the most part they're the reason why the rules were made In the first place.**

* * *

 _ **1\. Do not mention anything related to the word sex in front of Ruby, Sebastian, or Kamui.**_

 _ **a. They don't know much about the stuff, but the stuff they did know somewhat triggers them.**_

 _ **b. They will snitch on whoever said it too.**_

 _Some no name team teamed up with CRDL to see if they can break the fifteen year olds, when they said the word_ _rape_ _, half of them was hospitalized, and the other half was traumatized, and that was before they told Yang and jaune._

 _ **2\. Never volunteer to aid port in capturing Grimm.**_

 _ **a. It's bad enough that Sebastian volunteered, it's even worse that ruby, jaune, and surprisingly jet and velvet asked to join.**_

 _Glynda had to enforce this rule after one expedition, then again you would too if you saw them bring back 12 deathstalkers, a creeper, a griffon, 2 goliaths, 30 Boarbatusks, 5 flocks of nevermore, and an unidentified toucan grim that shot out seeds like a machine gun._

 _ **3\. if you see ruby, Sebastian, or jaune depressed, try to cheer them up or contact Ms. Goodwitch**_

 _somehow their depression was contagious, and it started to creep out the staff when everyone in their classrooms said that they wanted to die._

 _ **4\. Don't give alcohol to the following people: jaune, ruby, Sebastian, rose, kamui, and penny.**_

 _ **a. Especially don't give it to them at the same time.**_

 _ **b. Just because they don't know what it is, doesn't mean you can trick them into drinking it.**_

 _ **c. One of them is bad enough, together is catastrophic.**_

 _Someone spiked the punch bowl and got the following people drunk. Nobody knew why the group was seen sleeping on the floor half naked and covered in soot until they heard on the news that an abandoned warehouse that housed a white fang force got blown up last night with a firecracker, a flashbang grenade, and a jack-in-a box._

 _ **5\. If you hear any explosions, don't ignore them.**_

 _ **a. Don't try to fix the problem yourself either.**_

 _Sebastian was just testing a new dust combination with ruby, Weiss came in and scolded them about something, and both the fifteen year old's sneezed simultaneously causing the explosion. The good news it worked, the bad news was that they now needed to pay for a new wall._

 _ **6\. Don't take everything that the fourth years say seriously.**_

 _Ruby and Sebastian listened to a few fourth years earlier, and they kept calling the teachers nicknames, with Goodwith as "sexy librarian", port as "porkstache", Oobleck as "roadrunner", and Ozpin as "foxy devil". The fourth years that told them was put in detention when they told them the truth._

 _ **7\. If you see a 10 year old fox faunas, and an 8 year old girl walking around beacon, don't mind them.**_

 _ **a. That includes picking on them.**_

 _ **b.**_ _ **If you get caught, kiss your sorry ass behind. We won't save you.**_

 _Team CRDL wanted payback for getting beaten up by ruby and Sebastian. So they picked on the two little girls. When Sebastian saw this he practically tortured the poor team until ruby and Jaune pulled him off. When he told them why he did that, they joined in._

 _ **8\. don't show ruby and Sebastian any type of crazy videogames. They'll try to replicate some of the stuff in them.**_

 _ **a. CRDL there are safer ways to apologize.**_

 _ **b. Jaune you should know better by now.**_

 _Jaune introduced ruby and Sebastian to devil may cry 3. by the time they finished playing it, they left for 3 days. Everyone's stared in are and slight horror when they say them come back with talking scimitars, a guitar that shoots lightning, and a space cutting katana._

 _ **9\. Whoever show Sebastian God of war will have to pay for all damages.**_

 _ **a. Read the rule above, what made you think this was a good idea?**_

 _Sebastian showed ruby, and they somehow made the blade of Olympus, the blades of exile, and a FUCKING Pegasus. Mercury was the poor unfortunate candidate for testing out these weapons._

 _ **10\. Never show Sebastian, nor ruby anything from anime.**_

 _ **a. They made a goddamn Pegasus! We don't nee you giving them ideas.**_

 _They both disappeared for a week this time. When they came back, nobody expected to see a giant mech dragon. Few kind of expected both 15 yr. Old's to exit said mech. All from watching gundam._

* * *

 **And that is a wrap.**

 **This will probably satisfy you guys until the stories are up. If you don't know some of the names in the rules, go to the promo skits, it give's you a slight spoiler for who the main characters will be. i will only have 10 rules per chapter, but there will be special chapters of the scenarios leading to the creation of a certain rule.**

 **Pm or review me if you have a good rule to add in...**

 **Shinigami's Rulebook!**


	2. Chapter 2

Let us begin set # 2

 _ **11.) making voice impressions are fun and all, but even they can get out of hand, so please ask permission before imitating someone.**_

 _ **a.) most can't tell the difference, and it's starting to get a bit creepy.**_

 _You would expect some of the voices, like Sebastian voicing ozpin, ruby voicing summer, and rose voicing her mother, while some of the more uncommon voices, such as jet as Jacques, jaune as his father, and penny as goodwitch. Either way most of the students on campus couldn't tell which was which._

 _ **12.) since telling you politely won't work, we'll just say it out right; don't fuck with sebastian.**_

 _ **a.) he's emotionally unstable, and can be easily triggered.**_

 _ **b.) he will torture you till the inches of death and with a smile on his face.**_

 _An all girl team openly flirted with him while he was dating ruby, and she jumped to conclusions to quickly. One thing led to another, and now both 15 year olds are happily together again. In detention. With four heavily bruised girls trying to hide from them._

 _ **13.) whoever thought that making yang, dahlia, and rose cry, good luck trying to survive.**_

 _The combined killing intent from ruby jaune, and sebastian sent every faunus on campus to run off. It had to take most of the staff to stop the three from outright murdering their victims, which they were doing a pretty good job._

 _ **14.) don't underestimate everyone.**_

 _ **a.) correction, don't underestimate everyone.**_

 _ **b.) Cardin.**_

 _Team CRDL was starting to learn how terrifying team's RWBY, JNPR, and SARS can get. If their bruised and battered bodies were of any indication._

 _ **15.) boredom isn't an excuse for everything.**_

 _To be honest, Jet, Nora, Sun and Neptune panty raiding goodwitch's room wasn't exactly a good idea. Jet made it worst but got off a tiny bit for honesty._

 _ **16.) somethings are best left forgotten.**_

 _Somehow, Weiss accidentally (for real) smuggled in a photo album with her father as a teenager. Most of team RWBY couldn't believe what they saw. (guess who was the most in denial) it was a very awkward conversation afterwards._

 _ **17.) team leaders are chosen for a reason.**_

 _ **a.) don't try to beat your leaders for dominance.**_

 _In hindsight, three girls ganging up on a fifteen year old is a misunderstanding in itself. It didn't help that other teams got involved._

 _ **18.) leading a team is hard, so don't go claiming it that it's easy.**_

 _Teams RWBY, JNPR, SARS, SSSN, CFVY, and CRDL made a bet to see if Weiss, Sebastian, Neptune, Pyrrha, Cardin, and Fox could pull off a whole week of being leaders. Only Sebastian won the bet._

 _ **19.) if, and/or when you hear a demonic scream, stay out of the way.**_

 _ **a.) go back to the earlier rule about Sebastian being easily triggered and his bipolar emotions.**_

 _Some no name team tried to prank ruby in front of Sebastian using her strange coconut allergies. Everyone who saw the fleeing team of terror from a close representation of a demon with a shotgun easily put two and two together._

 _ **20.) everyone has fears, but that doesn't mean you should force them to face it.**_

 _ **a.) we all have to face them at some point, forcing it is just harsh.**_

 _ **b.) that's no reason to tease or bully with that information either.**_

 _Sebastian made a spy out of a rare spider breed from jaune's father. What he didn't know was that pyrrha was absolutely horrified of spiders. One thing led to another, and now pyrrha's conquered her arachnophobia, or so she thinks._

 **And that's set 2.**

 **Pm or review your ideas for rules for next time please!**

 **See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Set 3 here we go!**

* * *

 **21.) Don't give any Rose too much sugary foods.**

 **a.) getting them drunk is bad enough, sugar is a disaster waiting to happen.**

 _It's no surprise that Ruby got a sugar rush from all the sweets she consumes. What is surprising, however, was that her mom did the same thing, and she was much worse._

 **22.) if you don't want any trouble, then you should stay away from a pissed off Kaiser.**

 **a.) apparently Dahlia has the same short fuse as her older brother.**

 _Some no name team started picking on Sebastian while he was asleep, and dahlia just walked in. He woke up to his sister sitting on top of four mauled people._

 **23.) the following items are not to be taken in meetings:**

 **Cats**

 **Dogs (sorry zwei)**

 **Beanbags**

 **Chicken (long story)**

 **Coconuts**

 **Spiders**

 **Stereos**

 **Videogames**

 **Pie (again long story)**

 **Dust**

 **a.) more to be added later.**

 _Jaune and ruby decided to spice things up by bringing things to meetings. There were so many things that they brought that we had to list in parts. More of the list will appear later._

 **24.) "for fun" is not the answer to everything.**

 _Jet's fault. Enough said._

 **25.) who ever thought to give the 15 yr. old's comic books, should be suspended.**

 _It wasn't the fact that they were given a comic book, it's the fact that the comics were DEADPOOL of all things that scared the staff. (yes, they saw the comics)_

 **26.) it is now mandatory that Ruby and Sebastian should be monitored when the build something.**

 **A,) it's gotten to the point where the inventions are targeted towards humans and Faunus than the Grimm.**

 _Do you really want to help them test out the new aura piercing bazooka?_

 **27.) pranks shouldn't hurt people.**

 **a.) that's bullying, not pranking.**

 **b.) I'm pretty sure that pranks aren't suppose to hospitalize someone.**

 _It all started with a banana peel, then ruby rushing to class, and finally an open dust storage room with breakable dust vials. You do the math._

 **28.) no whips unless you know how to use them.**

 **a.) penny I'm surprised.**

 **b.) NORA.**

 _Everyone was confused as to why the two orange haired girls had whips, but they found out later after hearing boy screams, and both girls running from a naked Ren and Jaune holding the whips themselves._

 **29.) as an earlier rule stated before, some things are best left forgotten.**

 _Ruby found her mother's old diary. It was nice at first, until she read some of the more... sadistic and brutal entries._

 **30.) think before you speak.**

 _Some people (mercury and emerald) somehow forgot that jet has the senses of a faunas, and Weiss has sensitive hearing._

* * *

 **Next set done.**

 **Please pm or review to me suggestions for rules. I'm running out of ideas.**

 **See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Set 4 is here now.

Please send me your ideas for rules via PM or review

Ps. Sorry for the delay, I had to update the blog.

 **31.) The following items are not to be taken in meetings:**

 **Bazookas**

 **Butlers (why, just why?)**

 **Sex toys (again why?)**

 **Chainsaws**

 **Spaghetti**

 **Snakes**

 **Poison**

 **Megaphones**

 **Microphones**

 **Eggs**

 **More to be added later.**

 **32.) nobody will play truth or dare outside a safe, non destructive place.**

 **a.) we say place, because nobody will stick to the normal rules, and usually keeps going until something/somebody blows up.**

 _Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SARS played a game, now they can't play on campus anymore. That doesn't stop them from playing at other places though._

 **33.) yes, Adam and Alex are brothers, but that doesn't mean that they share the same interests.**

 _A group of white fang members saw Adam and thought that he was their leader. Adam had fun milking this dry until his brother showed up. Luckily, they managed to confuse everybody since they look completely alike. Didn't stop them from shooting him in the ass though._

 **34.) read back to the earlier rules about how teams RWBY, JNPR, and SARS have easily triggered people. Now think; if ruby, and Sebastian was easily triggered, then what made you think that the others weren't.**

 **a.) Cardin, you need to teach your team better.**

 _Sky, Russel, and Dove were picking on Ren and Weiss. Apparently, from what Nora and winter said, their mothers died when they were young. And they were a bit sensitive about that. Fortunately, Cardin was at the bathroom at the time, so he wasn't punished._

 **35.) ruby has now tapped into her Xiao-long blood, and now has a berserker mode like her sister. Angering her is now a death wish.**

 **a.) you brought this on yourselves.**

 _Ironically enough, YANG of all people triggered it. And you know you fucked up if the TEACHERS of all people starts running away from her._

 **36.) if pissing off either ruby or yang is bad, then what made you think it's okay to piss off their father?**

 **a.) yang lights her hair on fire, taiyang lights his HEAD on fire.**

 _This time it was mercury and emerald. Team CRDL was still recovering from the destruction Sebastian caused._

 **37.) DON'T GO THROUGH ANYBODY'S STUFF WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 **a.) we can't stress this enough, not everyone likes their possessions touched.**

 **b.) what's left in the past, stays in the past.**

 _This time, it was Ren and Nora who found their parents old journals. Ren was only slightly horrified at the thought of his mother having a lust for blood, while Nora was confused as to how her father was a silent neat freak._

 **38.) don't try to steal other teams leaders.**

 _A group of no name teams kidnapped ruby and Sebastian. When their friends found them, they saw the 15 year old's making out on top of a pile of unconscious bodies with a bloody baseball bat and a chair._

 **39.) we said it once, we'll say it again; don't give the reapers (ruby and Sebastian) any ideas.**

 **a.) who the hell gave them TMNT and Pokémon.**

 _They built their version of the shell raiser, and created a few robots based on steel type Pokémon. Now their riding around on top of a metagross and steelix._

 **40.) don't scare people all the time.**

 **a.) unless you want to die.**

 _Yang thought she could get away from scaring jaune. In a second, jaune showed her just how scary HE can be._

 **And that's it.**

 **Please I beg of you come up with some ideas, I'm running out.**

 **Also I'm starting to put shinigami 16 on wattpad. So if you want the full story, then go there.**

 **Also, my tumblr , Shakalos, has been updated, and soon, I'll have art up on there, so you can see the reveal of my OCS.**

 **Just wait a bit longer please, bye.**


	5. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


End file.
